YuGiOh tenth Anniversary
by AngelTakio
Summary: Its a poem I wrote in honer of YuGioh's tenth aniversary. Light Puzzleshipping near the end, but it can be taken as just brotherly love.


Angel: Hi everybody! What's up? Can you believe that Yu-Gi-Oh is celebrating its Tenth anniversary?

Sakura: Ten long years of listening to that bastard Yami Yugi:: pretends to puke :

Magenta: Sakura, Grow up!

Sakura: Bite me!

Angel: Anyway, I decided that since it's the shows anniversary, I should celebrate by writing a poem!

Kazier:: total sarcasm: Oh yea, that's a wonderful way to honor somebody.

Angel: SHUTUP KAZIER! Anyway, there is a little bit of puzzleshipping somewhere in this poem (which is why I classified it as romance as well as general) but it's really so moderate that you can just think of it as brotherly love, but that's no fun really…

Disclaimer: If Angel owned Yu-Gi-Oh, Yami and Yugi would be lovers, Anzu would fall off a bridge into a pit of fire and Honda would have some point in the show. But she doesn't own it, so that hasn't happened.

_Yu-Gi-Oh 10th Anniversary Poem_

One fine day,

About ten years ago

Kazuki Takahashi

Started Yu-Gi-Oh!

He picked up his pen

And started to write,

It took many days,

And it took many nights

He started with a boy,

With the most wild hair

Small blonde bangs in the front,

And black and red everywhere!

He was rather short,

Only five foot three,

Sixteen years old,

And as cute as could be!

This boy loved games,

You see, you see,

So Takahashi told the boy,

"Your name will be Yugi!"

"Thank you so much!"

Yugi shouted to Kazu,

"But I have no games to play,

And I'm lonely too!"

So Takahashi wrote some more,

And made someone new,

A tall, blonde boy,

Whose humor was askew

Thinking of a name,

Kazuki looked at Yugi,

"Yu-jo means friendship,

So Jounochi you'll be!"

Jounochi shook Yugi's hand,

And smiled with glee,

"We'll be the best of friends,

Ain't that right Yugi?"

Yugi liked Jounochi,

But Jounochi made a fuss,

"Hey Kazuki," He shouted,

"Shouldn't there be more of us?"

The pen when down again,

But this time, he drew a girl,

With big blue eyes,

And brown bangs that curl

"Lovely young woman,

With eyes oh so blue!

I, Takahashi,

Will name you Anzu!"

Yugi was delighted,

Jounochi was puzzled,

Anzu was happy,

Kazuki was befuddled

Then he asked little Yugi,

"Do you want one more?

Three friends are great,

But how about four!"

After Yugi's ok,

Kazuki did it again,

Ignoring the girls,

And going back to the men

This man had brown hair,

That came straight to a point,

He had chocolate brown eyes,

And some rather bendy joints

"Your name is Honda,"

Said our friend, Kazuki

"Now there little Yugi,

Does this make you happy?"

"Wow," Exclaimed Yugi,

"They're all great, I'll say!"

"But just standing here's no fun,

Can we have a game to play?"

"Of course dear Yugi,

But I won't give you just one!

You'll have tons of games!

So you'll have tons of fun!"

So Kazuki made games,

For our little heroes,

From huge RPG's,

To little Yo-yos

And for these games he made opponents,

Enemy's for them to face,

Like Kaiba and Bakura,

The were all over the place

Then he made families,

For our heroes to see,

And he gave them all dreams,

Of what they wanted to be

But something was missing,

Yes, something indeed,

His dearest Yugi,

Was too shy to lead

"What's the matter, dear Yugi?"

Asked our friend Kazu,

"You don't want to play,

With what I made for you?"

Yugi replied softly,

"It's not that at all!

It's just that in this world,

I always feel small."

"And there is something else

Something deep in my soul,

It feels like I'm only half,

Of something not whole."

"Then the final touch of this story,

Shall belong only to you,"

The pen drew this time

Something all brand new!

A shiny, gold pyramid,

That pointed upside down,

And a little eye on the front

To Yugi's neck it went around

"Inside this golden trinket,

Is another part of you,

A man who's bold and courageous

To be your 'Mou Hitori no Boku'."

Yugi called to the object,

And so the story began,

For there before him,

Stood this handsome man,

He wasn't much different from Yugi,

Only taller by a head,

And his eyes seemed more serious,

Instead of purple, they were red

His hair was crazier than Yugi's

Crazier by far,

For some of his bangs shot upward,

Making him look like a star

"This man is your other half Yugi,

But he was a Pharaoh in his ancient rem,

He will go by many names,

But his name is King Atem!"

Kazuki spoke to Atem,

"This boy here is Yugi,

From now on you must protect him,

It's your responsibility!"

Atem looked at the boy,

And smiled happily

"Don't you worry, Takahashi-sama,

You can count on me!"

"I will protect this child,

And I'll do so with my life,

I will not let his end come,

Be it by gun or knife"

"I will teach him strength,

And how to protect his friends,

And he will show me compassion,

That I we will share at our ends"

Kazuki smiled and asked

"Is there anything else you need?

Any other requests you'd like to make,

Something I should heed?"

Atem thought to himself,

And then shouted out with joy,

"Kazuki Takahashi,

Let me stay with this boy!"

"Let us always be together,

To the ending, from the start,

Until our very last moments,

Let us never be apart!"

And so, Kazuki called together

All his creations in his book,

"Alright, everyone together now!

Let us have a look!"

And he saw Yugi and Jounochi

And Anzu and Honda too!

And finally saw King Atem,

And he knew what he should do!

"Together you'll go on,

As loyal friends you see,

You'll make more along the way,

But friends you'll always be!"

So these friends all went together,

Together forever more,

And in their being together,

Them you could not ignore.

And on and on the went,

For near ten years or whether,

And as Kazuki Takahashi said,

They were always together

They played game after game,

But finally came to one,

It had magic and monsters in card form

And it really was quite fun!

So over and over they fought,

One enemy after another,

Some of them became dear friends,

But let's not talk about the other!

Until they finally came to now,

Until the came to the day,

That Yugi won the ceremonial battle,

And Atem had to go away

Be he never left forever,

Because he's still here today,

In the heart of happy fans,

He lives on in every way

Yes, to fans he never left,

And he's still with Yugi now,

And there all still all together,

Making fans go "Wow!"

And so they have,

For ten long years,

Made us smile,

Gave us tears

And for many more years to come,

Fans old and new will know,

The fun and fantastic story,

Of a boy who became the Yu-Gi-Oh!

End!

Angel: How as that? Good? Bad? Bite me Angel Takio because I hate your guts? Review and tell me!


End file.
